Sirenix(Música)
Sirenix é a música para a transformação Sirenix na versão Nickelodeon do Clube das Winx Letra Inglês Sirenix... Sirenix... I feel the power of the ocean Connecting with the deepest part of me Sirenix underwater motion Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea It's a rush of wonder I can fly Swimming deep down under I feel the wave of transformation I'm stronger as I dive into the blue Sirenix you're the inspiration The power of the sea is inside of you Now the infinite ocean Flows through me Like a mystical potion I feel the power of the ocean Connecting with the deepest part of me Sirenix underwater motion Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea Swimming deep down under I feel the power of the ocean Connecting with the deepest part of me Sirenix underwater motion Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea It's a rush of wonder I can fly Swimming deep down under I feel the wave of transformation I'm stronger as I dive into the blue Sirenix you're the inspiration The power of the sea is inside of you Now the infinite ocean Flows through me Like a mystical potion Italiano Con il potere Winx Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di energia Sirenix Di acquatica magia risplenderai Nell'intero universo, dentro al blu dell'oceano infinito Trasformazione Winx Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di magia Sirenix Apri il tuo cuore e ti connetterai, con il mare immenso... Splenderai nell'intero universo Trasformazione Winx Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di magia Sirenix Apri il tuo cuore e ti connetterai, nell'intero universo Con il potere Winx Sirenix La forza dell'oceano e dentro noi Un'onda di energia Sirenix Di acquatica magia risplenderai Nell'intero universo, dentro al blu dell'oceano infinito. Trasformazione Winx Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi. Un'onda di energia SireniX Apri il tuo cuore e ti connetterai, con il mare immenso Splenderai nell'intero universo Português-Brasil O poder do oceano eu sinto Conectando o meu interior O poder submarino eu vivo Nos meus sonhos sempre quis está aqui Fico deslumbrada Vou voar, no oceano nadar Eu me transformo e estou mais forte E mergulhando eu vou no mar azul Sirenix, tem brilho lindo A energia vai de norte a sul É o poder do oceano E pra mim, é tão lindo e eu amo O poder do oceano eu sinto Conectando o meu interior O poder submarino eu vivo Nos meus sonhos sempre quis está aqui Fico deslumbrada... Eu me transformo e estou mais forte E mergulhando eu vou no mar azul Sirenix, tem brilho lindo A energia vai de norte a sul É o poder do oceano E pra mim, é tão lindo e eu amo Eu me transformo e estou mais forte E mergulhando eu vou no mar azul Sirenix, tem brilho lindo A energia vai de norte a sul É o poder do oceano E pra mim, é tão lindo e eu amo Category:Winx Club Category:5ª Temporada Category:Músicas Category:Músicas da 5ª Temporada Category:Nickelodeon